cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Second Logo Variations
The following is a list of variations used on the second logo. US Variations Main Variants CN_(Blue_Shadow).png|The blue shadow variation of the second logo used from June 14, 2004 to April 10, 2006. This variation was made for the CN City era. This logo remained on merchandise until 2010. CN_Logo_(Red_Shadow).jpg|The red shadow variation of the second logo used from April 10, 2006 to September 14, 2007. This variation made for the Yes! era. This logo remained on many merchandise until 2010 and the website until 2009. Still preserved on cartoonnetwork.com games like Righteous Quest. Fall07era.png|The transparent variation of the second logo, used from September 14, 2007 to July 14, 2008. This variation was made for the Fall era. CN_Logo_(Monochrome).jpg|The Monochrome variation of the second logo used from July 14, 2008 to May 28, 2010. This variation was made for the first half of the Noods era. CN_Logo_(NBA).png|The first variation of the final variation of the second logo used from June 12, 2009 to March 25, 2010. This variation was made for the second half of the Noods era. Nooderarevised.png|The second variation of the final variation of the second logo used from March 26, 2010 - May 28, 2010. This variation was made for the last two months of the Noods era. HD Variants CN_Logo_(HD).png|The first HD variation of the second logo used from October 15, 2007- June 11, 2009. Nooderahd.png|The second HD variation of the second logo used from June 12, 2009 to May 28, 2010. Nood Variants Nooderacardboard.png|The Fried Dynamite variation of the second logo, used during the Fried Dynamite block in 2008. Nooderayah.png|The You Are Here variation of the second logo used during the You Are Here block. Nooderawinter08.png|The first Christmas variation of the second logo used during December 2008. Nooderaspringbreak.png|The Spring Break variation of the second logo used during Spring Break 2009. Nooderayahlimited.png|The You Are Here Limited variation of the second logo used during the You Are Here block in 2009 when Star Wars: The Clone Wars was airing Decoded episodes. CN_Logo_(Real).png|The CN Real variation of the second logo used during the CN Real block from 2009 - 2010. Also for the website from October 2009 to May 2010 Nooderasummersports.png|The sports variation of the second logo used during 10 Count and Re: Evolution of Sports. CN_Logo_(Halloween).png|The Halloween variation of the second logo used during October 2009 during Halloween-based programming. Nooderawinter09.png|The second Christmas variation of the second logo used from December 2009 - February 2010. Temporary Variants CN_Logo_(Detailed_Gray_Shadow).png|The second logo used from 2004-2010. This variation was usually seen as a Screen Bug during a CN City commercial. CN_Logo_(Gray_Shadow).jpg|The gray shadow variation of the second logo used from 2004-2010. This variation was originally going to be the Screen Bug for Cartoon Network. Funny_For_Your_Face-Logo.png|The red-like Yes! era variation was used for the block Funny For Your Face, and the Invaded intro used during specials. It is similar to Summer 2007's logo. Banners 2007 - 2008 Fall07newepisode.png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired. Fall07marathon.png|"Marathon" banner. Used whenever a marathon of a show aired. Fall07premiere.png|"Premiere" banner. Used during premieres. 2008 - 2009 Nooderanewepisode.png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired (not counting shows from the You Are Here block). Noods Marathon.png|"Marathon" banner. Used whenever a marathon of a show aired. Nooderapremiere.png|"Premiere" banner. Used whenever a show or movie premiered. Nooderaspecial.png|"Special" banner. Used whenever a special aired. Nooderappgmarathon (updated).png|"Powerpuff Girls Marathon" banner. Used during the Powerpuff Girls marathon in January 2009. Nooderanyltmarathon.png|"Looney Tunes Marathon" banner. Used during the Looney Tunes marathon that aired on New Year's Day 2009. Nooderadecoded.png|"Decoded" banner. Used during Star Wars: The Clone Wars trivia popups. nooderayahnewep.png|"You Are Here New Episode" banner. Used during new episodes of You Are Here programming. Nooderayahseasonpremiere.png|"You Are Here Season Premiere" banner. Used during season premieres of You Are Here programming. Nooderayahpremiere.png|"You Are Here Premiere" banner. Used during series premieres of You Are Here programming. Nooderayahlimitednewep.png|"You Are Here Limited New Episode" banner. Used whenever during new episodes of You Are Here programming when Star Wars: The Clone Wars was airing Decoded episodes. Screenshot_20181208-112619_Samsung Internet.jpg|"Series Premiere" banner. Used during series premieres of You Are Here programming. CN marathon screen bug (green, white and blue variant).PNG|"Marathon" banner (green variant). Used whenever a marathon of a show aired. CN screen bug (January 2009).PNG|"Happy New Year!" banner. Used for New Year's 2009. 2009 - 2010 Nooderasummernewepisode.png|"New Episode" banner. Used whenever a new episode of a show aired (not counting shows from the You Are Here block). Nooderasummermarathon.png|"Marathon" banner. Used whenever a marathon of a show aired. Nooderasummerseriesprem.png|"Series Premiere" banner. Used whenever a new show aired. Nooderasummerpremiere.png|"Premiere" banner. Used whenever a new movie or special aired. Nooderasummersuperchunk.png|"Super Chunk" banner. Used during the Super Chunk block. Nooderasummerworldpremi.png|"World Premiere" banner. Used during the premiere of Ben 10: Alien Swarm. Nooderaholiday.png|"Happy Holidays" banner. Used during Christmas specials. Nooderasummersneakpeek.png|"Sneak Peek" banner. Used during sneak peeks. Nooderasummerseriesfina.png|"Series Finale" banner. Used when the series finale of Ben 10: Alien Force aired. Non-US variations Cartoon Network Logo.jpg|A tilted variation of the second logo used during the New Wave Era (2008-2011) in India, Pakistan, Philippines, the rest of Southeast Asian countries, and Australia. This only appears in promotional bumpers. cartoon-network-logo.jpg|The variation of the second logo that only appears in europe's meindbeinder bumpers. Category:Lists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Logos